Nuevos Sentimientos
by katherinemo527
Summary: Un encuentro entre Kikyo e Inuyasha hace que Kagome se aleje permanentemente del grupo, encontrándose así con nuevas personas. Una nueva Kagome saldrá a la luz, y también, un NUEVO SENTIMIENTO, por la persona menos esperada. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo atractivo que era ese InuYoukai de largos cabellos plateados y ojos dorados?...
1. Chapter 1

****** NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS ******

Sessh y Kag

Capitulo 1: "Dolor"

Sentía como mis lágrimas corrian sin control alguno sobre mis mejillas. Veía como el chico que amaba besaba con otra mujer. Sentí como mi corazón se rompió lentamente y más fue mi dolor cuando los escuché hablar.

\- Inuyasha ¿tú me amas? - preguntó ella.

\- Claro que si mi querida Kikyo -contesto abrazandola.

\- ¿Y Kagome?

\- Ella es solo una amiga, sabe que la única mujer que lo ama es Kikyo - dijo volviendola a besar

 _¿Todo este tiempo solo fui eso para ti Inuyasha? ¿Solo una amiga? Todos esos momentos, los celos, las caricias ... ¿no fueron nada?_

 _¡Fui una estúpida! que esperaba ¿que Inuyasha me dijiera que me amaba y que ya no sentia nada por Kikyo? Eso fue imposible, después de todo, Kikyo es, y siempre fue el amor eterno de Inuyasha._

Al escuchar eso me alejo el más rápido de ese lugar, tanto que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había alejado del campamento. Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar descontroladamente, solo la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, era el testigo de mi sufrimiento, la confusión con mis saladas y gruesas lágrimas. Mientras lo hacía recordaba como había llegado a esto.

/ Flash Back /

Nos encontrabamos descansando alrededor de una cálida fogata. Todo estaba bien, hasta que comencé a notar a Inuyasha algo raro.

\- Inuyasha ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? nada nada

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Te digo que no me pasa nada! - dijo gritando fuertemente, sorprendiendome.

\- Inuyasha no es para qué le gusta a la señorita Kagome ella solo te pregunto que te pasaba - comentó el monje.

\- Este perro es un incencible como lo que ocurre con un Kagome.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste enano ?! - gritó enojado.

\- Inuyasha tranquilizate es solo un niño - dijo Sango.

\- Como sea voy a ir a dar una vuelta - dijo levantandose e internandose en el oscuro bosque

\- Kagome ¿estás bien?

\- Si Sango no te preocupes - dije dándole una sonrisa.

Después de todo eso dispusieron a dormir menos yo.

\- Señorita Kagome ¿no va a dormir? - pregunto Miroku.

\- Yo ... voy a dar una vuelta vuelvo enseguida - dije poniendome de pie e internandome en el bosque.

Mis pasos fueron lentos y pausados. Tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de encontrarme con algo que ya sabía, que solo yo no quería creer No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve caminando hasta que llama ruidos llamaron mi atención. Caminé un poco más entre los árboles y con lo que encontré mi corazón hecho pedazos. Inuyasha y Kikyo besándose.

/ Fin de Fash Black /

Mientras recordaba eso sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta impidiendome hablar. _¿Porqué duele tanto? Duele demasiado ... ¡¿Porqué tuve que enamorarme de Inuyasha ?!_

De pronto escuché un ruido a mi espalda ...

\- Pero miren que tenemos aqui. parese que esta noche tendré una cena exquisita - dijo una serpiente gigante.

\- ¡No, alejate! - grité poniendome de pie y empezar a correr lo mas que mis piernas me permitian.

Sin embargo, la serpiente fue más rápida y mordió con más fuerza que mi cabeza y mi cabeza.

Antes de quedar completamente inconciente, una hermosa y larga mujer negra como la noche y después de todo se volvio negro.

Abrí los ojos de forma lenta y pausada. Me dolía todo el cuerpo en especial la cabeza. Cuando pude abrir mis ojos totalmente noté que estaba en una habitación muy lujosa de tipo era feudal. Me sentí y observé el lugar, me levanté con mucho cuidado del futón en el que me encontraba, por lo que me siento ligeramente mareada. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver un ojo alto, piel pálida, ojos azules y un largo cabello negro.

\- No deviste de haberte levantado aun estas muy débil - habla él.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porqué estoy aquí? - pregunté un poco asustada.

\- Tranquila, mi nombre es Raku, señor de las tierras del este y estas aquí porque te atacó una serpiente y te dejo malherida ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Ya veo - respodí con algo de tristeza porque pense que mi salvador había sido otra persona ...

\- Debes tener hambre, ven conmigo mismo para que comas algo dijo - mirándome alegremente, algo que me sorprendió.

\- Bueno, por cierto mi nombre es Kagome.

\- Bien Kagome sigueme - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Caminamos por unos largos pasillos y nos detuvimos en una gran mesa con diferentes alimentos como frutas, pescado y verduras. Raku me hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y así lo hice.

\- Bueno Kagome ven, luego tenemos que hablar - por la cara que se puede poner de nuevo que no es nasda bueno.

La verdad desconfio un poco, pero dudo que tenga más opciones, no ahora. Luego tengo que encontrar la manera de volver con los muchachos, aunque no quiero ver a Inuyasha ... Demonios ... Lo bueno es que Raku parece ser un buen youkai. Aunque no sé porqué, pero puedo ver a través de sus ojos una infinita tristeza.

Después de comer, Raku me llevo a un hermoso jardín con muchas flores y un lago en el centro.

\- Kagome no sé como decirte esto - dijo de repente, alarmandome.

\- ¿Qué sucede Raku? - pregunté curiosa

\- Kagome tú vas a morir ...

Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Entre la vida y la muerte"

\- Mo... morir a que te refieres con eso Raku - lo miro asustada.

Él suspiro.

\- Kagome escucha. La serpiente que te mordió introdujo un veneno muy fuerte en ti, algo que tú como humana no podrás soportar - contestó serio.

\- Pero no siento ningun dolor

\- Es porque te di algunas yerbas medicinales para aliviar tu dolor cuando estabas inconciente

\- Entiendo. Entonces ¿moriré cierto? - dije escondiendo mi rostro con mi flequillo.

\- Hay una forma con la que puedes salvarte pero no es seguro - Comentó mientas se levantaba.

\- ¿Cuál? pregunté rápidamente.

\- Tendrías que transformarte una youkai.

Lo que dijo me dejo paralisada. _Yo ¿una youkai? Debe ser una broma._

\- Esa es la única opción, de otra forma morirás ¿qué dices Kagome?

\- ¿Qué riesgos hay? - lo miré mientras me levantaba.

\- Hay muchos, incluso la muerte, pero te aseguro que es la única opción que hay para salvarte, a menos...

\- ¿A menos? – pregunté confundida.

\- A menos que encuentres una sacerdotisa que te cure. Con un poder sagrado el veneno debería desaparecer, pero no hay mucho tiempo. ¿Conóces a alguna sacerdotisa?

 _Oh claro que si, sin embargo, después de lo que pasó no quiero acercarme a ella. Además, no estoy segura si ella aceptaría ayudarme, ya que después de todo yo solo soy un obstáculo entre su relación con Inuyasha._

\- Acepto a comvertirme en youkai - Conteste decidida algo que dejo sorprendido al youkai.

\- Bien pero tengo que advertirte que sera algo muy duro y quizas no sobrevivas ¿aún así lo harás?

\- Lo haré.

El sonrió

\- Bien ahora ve a descansar preparare todo para esta noche

/ con Inuyasha/

Pov Narradora.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha vovió al campamento después de una larga noche con su amada. Se acercó a sus amigos que aún estaban durmiendo pero cierta miko no estaba con ellos.

\- ¡Hey chicos despierten! – gritó fuertemente, despertando a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? - Preguntó el monje despertando.

\- ¡¿Como que qué pasa?! ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!

Sus amigos miraron de un lado a otro y notaron la ausencia de la miko

\- Pensamos que estaba contigo. Anoche fue a buscarte - Habló la exterminadora.

 _¿A buscarme? Entonces... ella... ella me vio con Kikyo... ¡Maldición!_

\- No estaba conmigo - respondió el hanyou.

\- Entonces vamos a buscarla de inmediato - dijo el monje a lo que todos contestaron con un 'si'.

Pov Inuyasha

 _¡Maldición! ¿dónde estás Kagome? Es imposible que se haya ido a su época siempre avisa a menos que le haya pasado algo_. ¡ _Soy un estúpido! ¡debí quedarme con ella y no ir en busca de Kikyo!._

\- ¡Chicos por aqui! - grité corriendo entre los arboles y lo que encontré no me gustó para nada.

Una serpiente gigante cortada por la mitad y mucha sangre. _Ese olor a sangre es de..._ caminó un poco más donde había una roca con sangre. Sangre de Kagome. _No puede ser..._

\- Inuyasha ¿qué pasa? preguntó Sango bajándose de Kirara.

\- Esta sangre es de Kagome - contesté notablemente preocupado.

\- Pero ¿dónde está ella?

\- ¡No lo sé! su olor termima aquí.

Olfateé el lugar que olía a la sangre de Kagome y al cadáver de la serpiente y mientras lo hacía pude oler un mimimo repugnante olor a youkai.

Pov Narradora.

\- Acaso... Kagome esta... - dijo al borde de las lagrimas el pequeño kitsune

\- ¡Callate enano! ¡Kagome no esta muerta! - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo rápidamemte por los arboles dejando a sus amigos muy preocupados.

\- Tranquilo Shippo, verás que Kagome se encuentra bien - dijo también con lágrimas.

\- Kagome... - susurraba el kitsune.

\- Exelencia ¿qué cree que haya pasado?

\- Aún no podemos asegurar nada Sango.

\- Kagome tiene que estar bien.

\- Sango, Shippo vamos con Inuyasha.

\- Si - contestó la exterminadora tomando en brazos al pequeño.

Por otro lado Inuyasha siguió ese aroma repugnante y se encontro con un gigante ogro de horrible apariencia.

\- ¡Tú! ¡¿dónde tienes a Kagome?! - gritó furiosamente inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí hanyou? ¿acaso quieres morir? – preguntó burlonamente el demonio.

\- ¡Dime donde la tienes!

\- ¡No sé a quien te refieres estupido mitad bestia! ¡Será mejor que te largues de aquí si no quieres que te aniquile!

\- ¡Mientes! – sus ojos se volvieron rojos y marcas en su rostro comenzaron a aparecer, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a colmillo de acero - ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

En ese momento llegaron sus amigos y vieron como un ogro era aniquilado por su amigo.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS KAGOME?!

\- Ínuyasha, tranquilizate, la encontraremos - comentó el monje.

\- Si Kagome... Kagome no puede estar... ¡La encontraré!

/

Pov Kagome.

\- Kagome ¿estás lista? - Preguntó el youkai entrando a la habitación.

\- Si Raku.

\- Bien sigueme - ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

Raku me llevó a lo que al pareser era la planta baja del castillo, la cual estaba bastante oscura. Después de unos minutos llegamos a una habitación bastante amplia, que solo era iluminada por unas cuantas velas. También había una mujer youkai que aparentaba entre 30 años de edad, aunque obviamente tenía más.

\- Kagome ella es la hechicera Haruko y nos va a ayudar en tu transformación.

\- Mucho gusto - hice una reverencia y ella respondió con asentimiento.

\- Niña necesito que te recuestes aquí - indicó un futón.

Me recosté suavemente en el frío futón mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía. Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que comencé a sudar frío. El riesgo era demasiado grande, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción para sobrevivir.

\- Kagome escucha - Raku llamó mi atención - una de las cosas con las que haremos tu transformación es mi sangre, y debo advertirte que lo más seguro es que obtengas algo de mi apariencia.

\- Esta bien. Eso no es problema - comenté sonriendo.

\- Bueno, comenzaremos. ¿Estás lista muchacha?

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "Transformación"

\- Si. Estoy lista.

\- Mi Lord haga una herida en su mano con esta daga y le da de beber su sangre a la niña.

Raku tomó en sus manos la daga, luego miró unos segundos mis ojos como buscando algo. Finalmente cortó un poco su mano derecha y se acercó a mí.

Raku me dio de beber su sangre y mientras yo lo miraba pude ver en sus ojos azules preocupación y nerviosismo. _¿Preocupación? Debo estar loca._ Después Haruko me dio de beber un liquido que para mi gusto sabía horrible luego de eso se arrodilló y comenzó a decir cosas extrañas, como una oración en otro idioma.

De un momento a otro sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cuerpo. Sentia que ardía, que me quemaba. Sentía que moriria, era un dolor horrible. Mi sangre corría de una manera rápida a través de mis venas, creandome fuertes temblores. Unos minutos después pude descansar un poco.

\- Niña, eso que sentiste fue la primera parte de la transformación. En las próximas partes tendrás que recistir mucho más.

 _Demonios... no pensé que fuera a doler tanto. Esta youkai ya me está cansando. Mi nombre es Kagome no "niña"_

 _._ No alcanzo a pensar másporque nuevamente estoy sintiendo ese horrible dolor. Aunque distinto, ya que sentía como mis huesos se removían dentro de mi cuerpo.

\- Terminó la segunda etapa ahora viene la última y mas dolorosa - dijo Haruko.

\- Falta poco pequeña, tú puedoes – susurró Raku a mi lado.

Después sentí algo enloquecedor. Grité. Grité del inmenso dolor que sentía, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas a causa del sufrimiento. Este dolor era mucho más fuerte que el de los anteriores. Mis ojos los comencé a sentir pesados y de pronto el dolor desapareció, dejándome un pequeño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, después todo se volvio negro.

/

 _Kagome_... escuchaba una voz que me llamaba, no quería abrir los ojos me sentía terriblemente agotada, pero recordé que me estaba transformando y luego no supe que pasó. Abrí mis ojos lento y pesadamente acostumbrandome a luz que había, por lo visto era de mañana. Cuando los abri en su totalidad noté que estaba en mi habitación.

\- Kagome... - moví mi cabeza a la izquierda y vi a Raku sentado a mi lado.

\- Raku... ¿resultó? - pregunte nerviosa y el asintió sonriendo.

\- Si Kagome. La transformacion fue todo un éxito. Ya eres youkai y automaticamente tu sangre eliminó el veneno que había en ti.

\- Que bien - le sonreí suavemente - Raku...

\- Dime

\- ¿Porqué haces todo esto por mi? facilmente me pudiste haber dejado morir ¿porqué me ayudas?

Él se sorprendió.

\- Kagome yo no soy como otros youkais que disfrutan ver el sufrimiento de los humanos. No podía ver como morías. Sabes, yo una vez tuve una hermana pequeña.

\- ¿Y donde esta ella? - le pregunté sorprendida.

\- Ella murió. La asesinaron mis enemigos - respondió apretando fuertemente sus puños -Por eso te salvé, no podía dejar que murieras frente a mis ojos, veía a Hanna en ti.

\- Raku... - lo llame sentándome en el futón, llevando mis manos hacia sus mejillas. Él me miró asombrado.

\- Kagome...

\- Gracias - le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos. Después lo abracé y el correspondió a mi abrazo aferrándome contra el.

 _Definitivamente creo que todos pasamos por algún sufrimiento, tanto como humanos, hanyous o youkais. No hay diferencia, aunque seamos de diferentes razas todos compartimos algo y eso es el dolor de perder a alguien..._

Me separé lentamente de el y le sonreí suavemente.

\- Te ves hermosa - me dijo y yo me sonrojé.

 _Es cierto, ahora soy una youkai._

Me levanté del futón y caminé hacia un enorme espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta. Me observé. Estaba distinta. Mis ojos ya no eran color chocolate si no de un hermoso color azul, como los de Raku. Mis orejas eran puntiagudas como cualquier youkai, mi cabello traspazaba mis muslos y aún conservaba mi color negro pero con más reflejos azulados. Mi cuerpo había crecido y en todos los sentidos. Estaba mas alta, como unos 5 centímetros má én mis curvas se notaban mucho más y mis pechos crecieron considerablemente. La yukata blanca que llebaba me quedaba pequeña y eso es porque la usé cuando aún era humana.

\- De ahora en adelante, esta serás tú Kagome - dijo Raku detrás de mí.

\- Será dificil acostumbrarme - me reí mientras veía mis largas y afiladas garras.

\- Yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, ahora saldré para que te relajes, mandaré a alguien para que te traiga más ropa que ponerte. Te esperaré abajo – habló él saliendo de la habitación.

Despues de unos minutos entro una youkai alta y de cabello rojo con unos bellos kimonos en sus manos.

\- Esos kimonos... ¿son para mi? - pregunté atónita, pues se notaba la gran calidad de estos.

\- Si señorita, mi nombre es Yuki y la ayudaré en todo lo que necesite.

\- Gracias Yuki. Por cierto ¿dónde puedo bañarme?

\- Aquí señorita - dijo abriendo una puerta que estaba en una esquina, dejando ver un gran baño obviamente estilo época antigua.

\- Wow no había notado que tenía un baño en esta habitación - comenté sintiendome estúpida por no darme cuenta.

\- Yo la esperare aqui, usted entre y bañese mientras yo preparo todo.

\- Bien pero no me llames de usted dime Kagome ¿si?

\- ¿Eh? Perdón pero usted es invitada de mi amo y no puedo tratarla de igual a igual - dijo ella asombrada

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver Yuki. ¿Al menos cuando no este Raku podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

\- Esta bien, Kagome –

Sonreí orgullosa.

Entré al baño y me bañe rápidamente, bueno, al menos eso intente porque me costó mucho lavar mi cabello. Me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño, Yuki me esperaba con otra toalla en manos.

Sientate aquí Kagome, te ayudaré a secarte el cabello - me dijo indicandome la silla que estaba frente de un mueble con un espejo.

La obedezco. y ella cuidadosamente comenzó a secar mi largo cabello. Después de eso me hizo una delgada trenza a cada lado y las unío por detrás de mi cabeza y luego puso un bello adorno de rosas para unir las trenzas. Me maquilló un poco, me puso un brillo en los labios y una sombra para los párpados color rosa pálido. Y por último me ayudó a ponerme un hermoso kimono color blanco con sakuras rosas y un obi del mismo color.

\- Te ves hermosa Kagome - Yuki me miro de arriba a abajo.

\- Si - dije feliz mirándome ahora en el espejo más grande.

\- Ahora bajemos que mi señor te espera - abrió la puerta de salida, yo asentí y la segui.

Bajamos unas escaleras, caminamos un poco por los pasillos y llegamos donde estaba Raku. Él estaba sentado en la mesa con los aliementos ya servidos.

Yuki me dijo que me sentara yo así lo hice, luego hizo una reverencia y se fue.

¿Cómo te sientes Kagome? - preguntó viendome directo a los ojos.

\- Muy bien, gra... gracias Raku - contesté un poco nerviosa pues no alejaba su mirada de mí.

Pov Raku

Después que salí de la habitación bajé al primer piso y llamé a Yuki para que le fuera a dejar unos kimonos a Kagome y que le ayudara. Fuí al comedor, donde los alimentos ya estaban servidos. Esperé un largo tiempo hasta que eschuché unos pasos acercarse y supe que era ella por su exquisito olor. Finalmente entró y me dejó casi con la boca abierta. Se veía muy hermosa.

Se sentó a mi lado y yo le pregunté como estaba sin despegar mi mirada de ella y nerviosamente contestó que estaba bien. Seguro que era por la forma en que la miraba. _¡Contrólate Raku!_

Fin pov Raku

Después de comer Raku me llevo a conocer el resto de su castillo y algunos sirvientes.

Ahora estabamos caminando por el jardín tranquilamente, él se sento y yo lo imité.

\- Kagome esa noche ¿porqué estabas en ese lugar?

Lo miré y entonces le conté todo lo que había sucedido, de como llegué hasta ahí e incluso de Inuyasha y mis amigos y que era de otra época.

\- ¿Entonces ese hanyou se decidió por la miko muerta?

yo asentí

\- Que estúpido - frunció el ceño

\- Raku... ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - hablé un poco nerviosa.

\- Claro dime

\- Tú... ¿me puedes entrenar? - pregunté mirándolo.

\- ¡Claro que si! Además, si que lo necesitas - dijo sonriendo - cambiando el tema, dime Kagome, ¿porqué no me contaste que eras sacerdotisa?

\- No pensé que fuese necesario - contesté agachando la cabeza - el poder que tenía no alcanzaba para ser una sacerdotisa.

\- Te equibocas Kagome.

Pov Raku.

/Flash Back/

Kagome gritaba de dolor, quería ayudarla pero sabía que no podía, ella sola tenía que soportar ese dolor.

\- Ya está por terminar – comentó Haruko por lo bajo.

Pronto Kagome dejó de gritar y calló desmayada, luego una intensa luz blanca la rodeo. Al comenzar a desvanecerse la luz pude ver claramente dos energías rodear el aura de Kagome. Una de color rosa y otra azul oscuro.

\- ¡¿Acaso la chiquilla era sacerdotisa?! - preguntó la youkai exaltada.

\- No lo sé, ella nunca me comentó algo como eso - respondí igual o más asombrado que ella.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡no comprendo como pudo funcionar si ella era sacerdotisa!

/Fin Flash Back/

Fin Pov Raku

\- ¡Wow! ¡enserio eso ocurrió? - lo miré sorprendida.

\- Si Kagome, tú eres un resultado de lo que se creyó imposible. Tienes dos tipos de energías en tu cuerpo, Youki y Reiki y estas se mantienen en un perfecto equilibrio. Al parecer tu poder de sacerdotisa se mantenía sellado y al comvertirte en youkai se liberó. Tú Kagome, eres la primera Miko-Youkai en la historia.

 _Increíble..._

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Encuentros"

\- Kagome ... despierta Kagome - dijo Yuki moviendo un poco a la dormida miko-youkai

\- 5 minutos más mamá - dijo tapando la cabeza algo que le causó gracia a la youkai de cabello rojo.

\- Kagome mi señor te esta esperando abajo para entrenar.

Apenas escuchó eso se levantó de inmediato.

\- Diez, ponte esto - le entrego un paquete.

La pelinegra recibió el paquete yó comenzó a quitar el papel. Dentro de un hermoso pero sencillo traje de batalla.

\- Te queda muy bien Kagome, este es un especial para tu entrenamiento - Yuki mientras la miko terminaba de vestirse.

\- Es muy bonito - dijo viendose en el espejo.

El traje consistía en unas calzas negras hasta las rodillas, una corta yukata color morado hasta los muslos y un obi delgado color amarillo amarrado en el centro. Por ultimo, unas delgadas y finas sandalias.

\- Bueno Kagome vamos. mi señor te espera.

\- ¡Si!

Pov Kagome.

Fuimos al primer piso y Raku me esperaba al final de la escalera. El vestido un haori blanco al igual que su hakama y un obi color delgado celeste en su cintura y su largo cabello plateado amarrado a una coleta. Se veia muy guapo.

\- Kagome el traje te queda muy bien - dijo sonriendome.

\- Gracias, la verdad me gusta mucho y es muy cómodo- Me alegro que te guste. Bueno vamos al campo de entrenamiento para comenzar - extendió su mano derecha hacia mi y yo la tomé.

Me llevo a la parte trasera del castillo, según estaba allí el campo de entrenamiento. Mientras caminabamos no pude evitar sonrojarme, pues Raku nunca soltó mi mano.

Entrenamos todo el día, solo parábamos para descansar o comer algo. Practicamos con espadas, arcos y muchas más armas.

Después de eso el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Todos los días entrenabamos y también me ayudaba a controlar mi poder espiritual, que a pesar de ser consciente de los poderes de este, aún conservaba mis poderes de sacerdotisa. De vez en cuando iba a mi poca, Raku me iba a dejar al pozo y ocultamos nuestras presencias, porque a pesar de todo no quería encontrarme con Inuyasha. Aún no. También me enteraba de cuando Naraku atacaba o algo así. Raku mandaba a alguien por mes, por petición mía por supuesto. Al parecer Inuyasha y los demás creen que estoy desaparecida o muerta, y creo que es lo mejor por el momento. Tuve que hablar con mi familia para que no le dijeran a Inuyasha que me encontraba con vida, me costó convencerlos pero aceptaron mi decisión. Según Souta, Inuyasha solo fué una vez a la casa y fue para avisar que había desaparecido. Se veía triste, pero prometió encontrarme. Enserio lo siento Inuyasha, pero lo mejor, es que no lo hagas. Así los meses pasaron, convirtiéndose en un año. Un año de entrenamiento, y ya era una prueba en batalla gracias a Raku.

\- ¿Raku puedo pasar? - pregunté golpeando la puerta de su estudio.

\- Claro Kagome pasa.

Entre lentamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Mire a Raku, estaba sentado viendo unos papeles que parecían ser importantes.

\- Raku ... necesito decirte algo - dije mientras lo miraba seriamente.

\- Dime Kagome - me miró poniendo los papeles sobre el escritorio.

\- Yo debo derrotar a Naraku y reunir la perla, ahora soy más fuerte y tengo que cumplir con mi objetivo - Raku abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- Pero ... aah esta bien, no puedo detenerte, solo cuidate ¿si? y cuando termines ven a verme - dijo abrazandome.

\- Gracias por entender Raku y no te preocupes que ahora nada me puede hacer daño - conteste separandome de su abrazo.

\- Kagome toma esto - dijo tomando un paquete - Te servirá

\- Muchas gracias Raku - dije besando su mejilla y el sonrojó un poco.

\- D..De nada Kagome - contestó balbuceando aún sonrojado.

Después de eso salí y camine directo a mi habitación. Abrí el paquete que me dio Raku y me encontré con un hermoso traje de batalla. Consiste en un kimono color blanco con mangas anchas y pequeños pétalos color rosa lo adornaba. El obi era de color fucsia y tenía un largo corte en el lado izquierdo, desde el muslo hasta abajo. En fin, un kimono precioso.

Me veo hermosa. El obi resaltaba mis curvas y hacía que se levantaran mas mis pechos.

Para terminar, puse mi espada en la cinta a un costado y salí de mi habitación. Iba a extrañar este lugar.

Me despedí de Yuki y de los demás sirvientes que me tomaron mucho cariño.

Salí del castillo dirigiéndome a la salida, allí se encuentra Raku observando el cielo. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y volteó a verme.

\- Te ves hermosa Kagome - dijo mirándome detalladamente.

\- Gracias Raku - dije sosteniendole

De un momento a otro Raku se acerco a mi y me abrazó fuertemente, dejándome paralizada. Él se separó de mí y miró con ternura.

\- Cuidate mucho Kagome - dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla.

\- Si Raku, adiós - hablé separandome un poco y avanzando hacia la salida.

Me di vuelta por última vez y le sonreí. Me convertí en una esfera de luz y me alejó de ese lugar.

Mientras volaba pensaba en el extraño abrazo que me dio en ese instante. Lo hizo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a perderme. ¿Qué le pasaba? hace un tiempo se estaba comportando extraño.

\- Bueno ahora no creo en eso, por el momento tengo que encontrar un ese desgraciado de Naraku.

/ Narra autora /

Por otro lado, un grupo formado por un inuyoukai, un youkai sapo, un youkai dragón de dos cabezas y una niña humana, caminaban por un frondoso bosque.

\- Yaken - llamó una fría voz.

\- ¿Si amo?

\- Lleva a Rin a buscar comida - dijo caminando

\- Como usted diga amo - Contestó el pequeño youkai.

\- Señor Yaken, ¿dónde fue el señor Sesshomaru? - preguntó la niña.

\- ¡Y como voy a saber yo niña! - gritó - Vamos a buscar comida.

\- ¡Si! - respondió alegremente la pequeña pelinegra.

Caminaron un poco y se detuvieron en un gran río.

 _No entiendo como mi amo puede traer a una humana como esta, es solo un estorbo._ Pensó el sapo

\- Señor Yaken! - gritó la niña al ser atrapada por un ciempiés gigante

\- ¡Rin!

El sapo fue en su ayuda pero el ciempiés fue más rápido. Lo golpeó y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Ahora sí te comeré! - dijo feliz el repugnante ser.

En ese momento un destello azul se interpuso y corto en pedazos al ciempiés. La pequeña cayó pero antes de tocar el río la atraparon unos cálidos brazos, llevándola hacia la orilla.

\- ¿Estas bien Rin? - Pregunta suavemente la hermosa mujer.

\- ¡Si! muchas gracias por salvarme, pero ¿como sabe mi nombre?

\- Rin ¿no me reconoces?

\- Su voz se parece a ... ¿señorita Kagome? - preguntó la niña con los ojos abiertos como plato.

\- Si Rin, soy yo - dijo la youkai sonriéndole.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Pero qué le pasó? ¿Por qué es una youkai?

\- Es una larga historia, ahora debo irme - dijo volteandose y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban atentamente.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! que bien, ¡ya regreso! - gritó corriendo hacia el inuyoukai

\- Rin ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el oji dorado.

\- ¡Si! la señorita Kagome me salvó de ese ciempiés gigante, lo malo es que al señor Yaken lo lastimaron - dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- No te pongas triste Rin, lo ayudaré - Habló mientras caminaba hacia el youkai sapo que estaba en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza. Se agachó y Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, pero sin tocarla y de esta salió una luz azul pálido.

\- Señorita Kagome ¿qué hace?

\- Lo estoy curando Rin, con esto debe ser más que suficiente, dentro de unos minutos despertará - comentó poniéndose de pie

\- Señorita Kagome ¡usted es sorprendente! - dijo la niña feliz.

\- No es para tanto Rin - sonrió - ahora tengo que irme.

\- ¿Pero porqué no se queda un poco con nosotros? - preguntó la niña.

\- Lo siento Rin pero ahora no puedo, te prometo que un día de estos vendré y me quedaré todo un día contigo, claro si a Sesshomaru no le importa - dijo volviéndolo a ver

\- ¡Verdad que si puede señor Sesshomaru!

Él solo respondió con su típico "hmp"

\- ¡SI!

\- Bueno Rin, ahora me iré. Prometo que vendré pronto - dijo despidiéndose de la niña humana. Se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el inuyoukai. Pasó por su lado sin decir nada pero notando como este la miraba.

\- ¡Hay! ¿Que Paso ? - preguntó desesperado el sapo y se encontró con su amo casi matándolo con la mirada.

\- Vamos señor Yaken póngase en contacto con nosotros.

\- Continuemos - ordenó la peliplata comenzando a caminar. _Esa humana ¿cómo pudo transformarse en youkai? tengo que encontrarla y hablar con ella_ . Pensó

Continuar ...


	5. Nota

La verdad me tiene aburrida que Fanfiction me cambie las palabras. Me gusta mucho escribir, pero esto me supera. Le dedico una buena parte de mi tiempo y después ver que la historia se subió mal es muy desalentador. Ya no se si continuar o no. :c


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: "sorpresas"

El clima estaba acompañado por una agradable y suave brisa, que movía libremente cada una de las hebras de mi cabello. El exquisito olor de flores dulces llegaba a mi desarrollado olfato, haciendome sentir en completa relajación.

Desde que me comvertí en youkai, siempre hago esto. Disfruto por unos minutos la tranquilidad y paz que mis sentidos me transmiten. Es realmente increible...

Pero mi tranquilidad es abruptamente interrumpida por la asquerosa escencia y energía maligna de aquel repugnante ser. Naraku. Corrí por el bosque siguiendo su olor. Podía sentir la presencia de Inuyasha y los muchachos, eso me hiso sentir un poco nerviosa, aún no estaba preparada para verlo a él.

En cuanto me detuve lo pude ver. Estaba Inuyasha y los demas en compañia de esa sacerdotisa. Inuyasha al frente de la mujer, protegiendola, cuidadola. Mientras ella lanzaba flechas sagradas. Una creciente ira despertó en mi interior, pero lo aguanté, de cualquier forma, vine por Naraku no por él _¡Concentrate Kagome!_

\- Inuyasha con eso nunca podras derrotarme, aunque Kikyo este contigo el resultado sera el mismo - dijo este riendo maliciosamente

\- Grr ¡maldito cierra la boca de una vez! – gritó evidentemente enojado - ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Naraku sin moverse recibió el impacto de lleno, pero no logró dañarlo. El campo de energía que lo rodeaba era bastante fuerte.

Ya cansada de ver, me dirigi a Naraku con pasos lentos. Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí...

\- Ese aroma... – susurró Inuyasha.

 _Exacto. Mi aroma. Kagome estúpida olvidaste esconder tu aroma._

\- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? - oí como preguntó Sango.

\- Esa mujer, huele a Kagome.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Naraku observandome detenidamente.

Narra Autora.

\- Yo soy quién te mandará al infierno – susurró la youkai.

Rápidamente sacó su espada y la agitó frente al hanyou. Varios cristales de hielo aparecieron y atravesaron el campo de energía de Naraku, heriendo su repugnante cuerpo.

\- ¡MALDITA! – gritó adolorido - llevó sus tentáculos hacia la chica, pero ella fue más rápida y las esquivó con facilidad.

\- Estúpido... ¿enserio creíste que con un ataque tan débil como ese podrías lastimarme?

El medio demonio miró con odio a la figura femenina que estaba frente a él. Alzó sus tentáculos con la intención de matarla pero nuevamente fue cortado, pero no por la espada de la pelinegra, si no que por un youkai de largos cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar.

\- ¡Maldición! – gimió con dolor - ¡mueran de una vez!

En ese instante una nube de veneno lo rodeó y luego se exparció por todo el lugar. A ella como youkai no le afectaba en lo absoluto pero a su antiguo grupo si. Utilizando su velocidad cortó todos los tentáculos que iban hacia el grupo de Inuyasha. Después de eso naraku desapareció comvirtiendose en humo negro.

\- Maldito cobarde – escupió con rabia la youkai.

\- Kagome... ¿Kagome eres tu? – preguntó el hanyou con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- A pasado tiempo. Inuyasha – susurró la pelinegra mirando al orejas de perro.

\- ¡Kagome! – gritó el medio demonio emocionado mientras corría a abrazarla, pero fue abruptamente detenida por la espada de la chica.

\- No te acerques más Inuyasha – amenazó la mujer.

 _¿Qué había pasado con Kagome? ¿Qué pasó con la dulce y alegre chica que siempre lo acompañaba? La mujer que estaba al frente de él era lo contrario a su querida Kagome. Esos ojos azules llenos de rabia no eran de los de su compañera._

\- Pero Kagome que sucede contigo – preguntó él.

\- Kagome... – se escucharon unos susurros por parte del grupo del medio demonio.

\- Así es, soy Kagome, pero no soy la misma de antes, y eso lo puedes comprobar con tus propios ojos Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué sucedió contigo Kagome? – preguntó esta vez la sacerdotisa de barro.

\- Eso es algo que ti no te incumbe Kikyo – contestó, sorprendiendo a la mujer por su actitud.

Quitó su espada del cuello del hanyou y la guardó en su funda, volteó con la intención de irse pero fue detenida por la voz del hombre que tanto daño le hizo.

\- ¡Kagome espera! ¿es que no piensas volver con nosotros?

La youkai volteó a verlo con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Ya no me necesitas, la tienes a ella ¿no? – contestó la miko-youkai dejando sin palabras al hanyou.

Comenzó a caminar y pudo observar a Sesshomaru que se había mantenido al margen de toda la comversacion.

\- Mujer... necesito hablar contigo – dijó él.

Kagome se detuvo y miró sus ojos para después comvertirse en una esfera de luz y desaparecer.

Cuando se detuvo, estaba en un prado lleno de flores. Esperó pacientemente al demonio mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido... Ver a Inuyasha tan pronto no fue lo correcto. Aún le dolía. Aquel hanyou la había lastimado demasiado.

\- Y bien ¿qué sucede Sesshomaru? – preguntó una vez que sintió la presencia del ojidorado.

Pov Kagome.

\- ¿Cómo te transformaste en youkai? – preguntó él sin rodeos.

\- El lord del Este me ayudo junto con una hechicera .

\- ¿Raku?

\- Asi es, él me convenció para que me transformara, de lo contrario ya habria muerto – expliqué.

\- Raku siempre tan considerado - dijo mirandome directo a los ojos.

En ese momento un suave viento hizo que nuestros cabellos flotaran en el aire y la luna nos alumbraba haciendo del momento ridiculamente romantico. No podia negar que se veia hermoso ante la luz de la luna y sus largos cabellos plateados flotando en el aire.

Pov Sesshomaru.

Me encontraba caminando con mi grupo hasta que senti la presencia de ese malnacido. Le dije a Yaken que llevara a Rin a un lugar seguro y luego seguí la presencia de Naraku.

Cuando llegué, ahi estaba esa humana, digo mejor, "ex humana" se encontraba bastante cerca de Naraku, y de un momento a otro rápidamente le hizo una gran herida con su espada. Naraku queriendo matarla llevó sus tentaculos hacia ella pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente después le hablo friamente algo que me dejo impresionado, pues nunca la habia visto así. Sin esperar más me acerqué a toda velocidad y lo corté gravemente con mi espada, después liberó veneno, algo que no me afecto. Vi como Naraku dirigía sus tentáculos hacia el grupo de Inuyasha, pero esa mujer nuevamente fue mas rápida y cortó todos los tentáculos de Naraku y este desaparecio, escapando el muy cobarde...

La voz del hanyou llamó mi atención, por su actitud puedo deducir facilmente su sopresa y felicidad por ver a la miko, pero esta no se veía feliz de verlo. Sonreí internamente cuando ella lo rechazó.

Cuando volteó nuevamente para caminar, me miró y yo sabía que esa era la oportunidad para resolver mis dudas.

\- Mujer... necesito hablar contigo – dije fríamente.

Ella solo me miró una vez más para después comvertirse en una esfera de luz y desaparecer.

La seguí y tenía que admitir su gran velocidad, me tomó unos segundos de más alcanzarla. La vi en medio de un prado, pensativa, seguro por lo ocurrido. Descendí hasta tocar el suelo y entonces ella habló.

\- Y bien ¿qué sucede Sesshomaru? – preguntó al percatarse de mi presencia.

\- ¿Cómo te transformaste en youkai? – pregunté sin rodeos.

\- El lord del Este me ayudo junto con una hechicera .

 _¿Lord del Este?_

\- ¿Raku?

\- Asi es, él me convenció para que me transformara, de lo contrario ya habria muerto – contesto volteando a verme.

\- Raku siempre tan siempre tan considerado

Nos quedamos mirando un rato y una suave brisa hizo que nuestros cabellos flotaran. Eso, y la luz de la luna, hizo que la miko se viera realmente hermosa... _Hmp que estupidez no debo olvidar que ella antes fue humana._

Narra Autora.

\- Tengo que irme, por favor dile a Rin que mañana iré a verla - dijo volteandose

\- Hmp - fue la respuesta de él.

\- Bueno adiós – se despidió comvirtiendose en una esfera de luz, para luego desaparecer.

Por otro lado, el grupo de Inuyasha estaba discutiendo lo ocurrido.

\- No entiendo porque Kagome no quizo volver con nosotros – comentó el zorrito.

\- Es claro el porque – dijo la exterminadora mirando con furia al hanyou.

\- No se preocupen, la traeré a mi lado como sea.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 6

**Antes de comenzar quiero pedir disculpas por demorarme tanto en subir capítulos, lamentablemente la Universidad me tiene bastante ocupada. También una disculpa por no responder sus comentarios, aunque no los respondo, si los leo y los valoro de todo corazón. Una cosa más... sé que lo he dicho, pero igualmente quiero reiterarlo; si hay faltas ortográficas o algunas palabras están fuera de sí, no es culpa mía, sino que Fanfiction las corrige así. Sin más que decir... ¡A DISFRUTAR EL CAPITULO!**

Capítulo 6: "Extrañas miradas"

Definitivamente debo estar mal de la cabeza, pensar en que Sesshomaru se veía hermoso me afectó mucho. Maldición, el solo hecho de recordarlo me averguenza, y más encima Inu... Ese sinvergüenza ¡COMO SE ATREVE! es un descarado, quererme con él cuando también tiene a Kikyo... ¡TONTO!

Narra autora

La noche paso muy deprisa para desgracia de algunos. El sol comenzaba a iluminar el rostro de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negro azulado. Se encontraba durmiendo en una de las ramas mas altas de un gran árbol. Los rayos del sol pegandole en el rostro hicieron que esa bella mujer despertara, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

\- Se siente tan bien despertar así, escuchar a las aves, sentir el aroma del bosque... antes nunca hubiera pensado que ser Youkai se sintiera tan bien - comentó la miko para sí misma.

\- Rin... - llamó una fría voz.

\- Dígame señor Sesshomaru -

\- Hoy vendra esa mujer a verte – dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña

\- ¿Se refiere a la señorita Kagome? – preguntó la niña con clara emoción es su ojos, a lo que el Youkai solo acintió con la cabeza - ¡Que bien! - gritó la niña alegremente.

\- Niña no grites ¡molestas al amo! - habló enojado el pequeño youkai.

\- Lo siento señor Yaken, es que estoy muy contenta porque la señorita Kagome vendrá a verme –

\- ¡¿LA MUJER DE INUYASHA VENDRÁ AQUÍ?! - gritó alterado.

\- Silencio Yaken – dijo el Youkai con una de sus miradas asesinas.

\- Si... si amito -

En otro lugar bastante lejano, se encontraba un malvado hanyou reponiendose de sus heridas, y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en un malvado plan.

\- ¡Kagura! - llamó a la mujer.

\- Diime Naraku – habló la Youkai con clara molestia en sus ojos.

\- Quiero que vayas a investigar a esa youkai que me atacó.

-Esta bien, como digas - dijo saliendo del lugar.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – gritó feliz la niña mientras corría a abrazar a la youkai.

\- Rin... ¿has sido una buena niña?. – preguntó la miko mientras respondía a su abrazo.

\- ¡Si señorita Kagome! - contestó separandose un poco para verla.

\- Me alegro mucho Rin, mira esto es para ti - dijo entregándole una hermosa cadena con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

\- ¡Que hermosa! ¡muchas gracias señorita Kagome! -

\- De nada Rin, ven aquí, te ayudaré a ponértelo -

Después de llevar a la pequeña a comer un poco, Kagome y Rin fueron a buscar flores, seguidas por Yaken y Sesshomaru quienes las miraban desde lejos.

\- Señorita Kagome ¿quiere que le haga una corona de flores? – preguntó sonriente.

\- Por supuesto Rin, yo también haré una para ti – contestó alegremente.

\- Señorita Kagome ¿puedo preguntarle algo? - dijo mientras dejaba las flores en el suelo.

\- Claro Rin, dime -

\- ¿Por qué usted no ha vuelto con sus amigos? - preguntó inocentemente.

Kagome quedó estática ante la pregunta de la niña. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no volvió porque el hombre que amaba está con otra mujer?. Era complicado.

\- Señorita Kagome ¿se encuentra bien? lo siento si pregunté algo que no debía - dijo triste por la actitud de su amiga.

\- No Rin, no es eso – contestó mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- Es solo que ellos ya no me necesitan y eso me hace sentir un poco mal - dijo acercandose a la pequeña.

\- Señorita Kagome yo siempre la necesitare a mi ladp - prometió la niña abrazandola.

\- Rin... - se agacho para quedar a su altura y correspondio a su cálido abrazo - Muchas gracias. -

Sus ojos color oro miraban la cálida escena entre la niña y la Youkai, el rostro alegre de Rin confirmó su fuerte cariño hacia la sacerdotisa; aceptó para sí mismo que la pelinegra algún día sería una buena madre, claro que nunca lo reconocería fuera de sus pensamientos.

Así el día pasó muy rapido, Kagome y la pequeña Rin jugaron todo el día. De vez en cuando la joven sentía una penetrante mirada que la observaba, trataba de no prestarle mucha atención porque sabía con claridad quien era, sin embargo, cuando se daba la vuelta no podia evitar ver esos ojos dorados que le recordaban un poco a su antiguo amor, ambos del mismo color, pero tan diferentes...

\- Señorita Kagome no se vaya - suplicaba la pequeña aferrándose a la cintura de la miko.

\- Rin lo siento tengo que irme ya es muy tarde – dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- Prometame que vendrá a jugar conmigo – alzó la mirada.

\- Lo prometo, vendre en cuanto pueda - Se dio la vuelta y miró por ultima vez aquellos ojos color oro, se transformo en una esfera de luz y desapareció de ese lugar

En otro lugar cierto hanyou de rojas vestimentas avanzaba sin rumbo alguno. En sus dorados ojos se podía apreciar la tristeza... Desde que vió a Kagome su mirada y actuar cambiaron, algo que la fría sacerdotisa de barro notó. Se sentó en una colina y observó las estrellas; en ese momento un recuerdo pasó por su mente...

 _/Flash Back/_

 _La joven escolar salió de la cabaña y dio un pequeño grito. El hanyou corrió tras ella..._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – preguntó él._

 _\- Es hermoso... En mi época no se puede apreciar de este modo las estrellas – comentó la muchacha con su mirada fija en el cielo._

 _El ojidorado miró a la miko y sonrió. Le gustaba que Kagome encontrara bella su época..._

 _/Fin Flash Back/_

Sonrió con melancolía al recordar eso. Extrañaba a su pequeña y alegre miko.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "El amor que se niega a perder"

La fría noche era acompañada con una intensa niebla; las estrellas apenas podían visualizarse atraves del cielo y la poca luminosidad que daba la luna, alumbraba de manera débil el oscuro bosque.

Unos tristes ojos ambarinos miraban detalladamente la fogata que yacía a unos pasos de él, sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran todo lo contrario a lo que sus hermosos ojos veían. Una hermosa youkai de ojos zafiro permanecía en su mente; desde que la había visto, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Su pecho aún dolía por las frías palabras que la miko le dijo aquella vez, fueron como estacas en su corazón.

Levantó su mirada y observó a la sacerdotisa de barro. Era tan distinta a ella... Su rostro mostraba tanta frialdad, no tenía comparación con el hermoso y sonriente rostro de la que alguna vez fue su compañera de viaje. Pero eso ya es pasado, ahora ella lo único que pudo darle fue una mirada llena de rencor.

\- Kagome...

/

Una larga cabellera negra podía distinguirse entre los árboles. El viento hacia danzar algunas hebras de sus finos mechones. El suave rostro de aquella mujer era adornado por una bella sonrisa. Sus intensos ojos azules brillaban ante su visión... Hace días que no encontraba aguas termales y justo en ese instante lo tenía frente a ella.

Se quitó su ropa con algo de prisa y se metió con suavidad dentro del agua. Un suspiro placentero se escapó de sus labios; hace mucho deseaba estar así. Movió con cuidado su larga cabellera hacia su lado derecho, por su hombro, y de esa misma forma comenzó a lavarlo. Mientras lo hacía no podía evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido... Su transformación, su entrenamiento, Naraku y la sorpresa del hanyou peliplateado al verla. Soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos. Algún día tendría que hablar con Inuyasha y ese día lo veía próximo, pues sabía que él estaba en su búsqueda.

¿Podría volver con él después de todo el daño que le hizo?

Movió su cabeza a los lados; era imposible, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. No quería volver a ser la segunda opción de él ni de nadie...

/

Pov Sesshomaru

Arranqué de un golpe su cabeza con mi látigo, su cabeza cayó con violencia al suelo, seguido de su cuerpo. Esquivé sin dificultad el ataque del demonio que se lanzó hacia mí por detrás; moví rápidamente mi látigo y lo corté por la mitad. Últimamente los demonios salían de sus escondites gracias a la desaparición de Naraku, lo cual por una parte era tremendamente molesto. Comencé a caminar con un rumbo fijo mientras el frío viento movía mis cabellos. Después de unos minutos llegué a mi destino...

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - Gritó alegremente Rin mientras corría hacia mí.

\- Rin, ten esto es para ti - le entregué un paquete.

Emocionada, quitó el papel y sacó el kimono que había conseguido para ella. Era de un color azul con detalles en blanco y con un obi del mismo color.

\- Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru, es precioso - mencionó Rin mientras abrazaba la vestimenta.

Oí una leve queja de mi subordinado. Yaken veía con enojo a la niña que aún sonreía y abrazaba el kimono.

\- Yaken - lo llamé.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Diga amito! - respondió.

\- Busca algo de comer para Rin -

\- Si amo, como diga - dijo con clara decepción en su rostro.

\- Yaken - volví a llamar y al momento le lance un pequeño objeto que con algo de dificultad logró atrapar.

\- Amo esto es... -

\- Te servirá para poder aumentar el daño de tu báculo - dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo con la espalda afirmada en un tronco y cerraba mis ojos.

Aún con los ojos cerrados podía saber con certeza que lloraba de felicidad...

\- Yaken, haz lo que te ordené -

\- ¡Si amo bonito! - Gritó él.

\- Señor Sesshomaru... - La voz de Rin me hizo abrir los ojos - ¿Cuándo vendrá la señorita Kagome a verme?

Desvíe la mirada de los ojos de mi protejida a las llamas de la fogata que estaba a unos metros de mí.

\- ¿Deseas verla, Rin? - Pregunté sin mirarla.

\- Si... - Susurró ella.

\- Pronto podrás verla Rin - comente cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Si! ¡Que bien! - Exclamó con clara felicidad.

Sabía que Rin quería mucho a la miko, esa mujer podía darle un cariño que mi protejida necesitaba, y yo no podía hablaría con aquella miko...

Fin Pov Sesshomaru.

/

Pov Kagome.

Después de mi largo baño salí para prepararme para dormir. Encendí una fogata y luego el agradable calor me abrazaba. No era que necesitara calor para no sentir frío, porque en realidad casi ni sentia, si no que la fogata me daba cierta tranquilidad, además podía prepararme algo para comer, algo que tampoco era necesario, pero por costumbre lo hacía.

Luego de un rato me encontraba tumbada en el pasto, cerca de la fogata. Podía sentir el calor del fuego acariciando mi espalda lo cual era bastante relajante... Pero tuve salir de mi relajación, pues una presencia estaba a lo lejos y venía hacia mí. Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme. No podía reconocer la presencia, tampoco sentía algún olor por lo que no podía saber si era hombre o mujer.

Molesta, tomé una posición de defensa y esperé a que el individuo se acercara. Pronto una esfera de luz podía verse en el cielo y a una increíble rapidez descendió en mi dirección.

Saqué mi látigo dispuesta a matar, pero el individuo pareció darse cuenta y esquivó mi ataque.

\- ¡Kagome! - Gritó mi nombre de repente y fue ahí cuando la la luz de la esfera se disipó.

\- ¿Yuki? - mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver a esa youkai frente a mí.

\- Si Kagome sama - dijo ella y yo no pude hacer más que saltar encima de ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

\- ¡Yuki! ¡Que bueno verte! - chillé emocionada.

\- Digo lo mismo Kagome - contestó ella entre risas.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Por qué no pude sentir tu presencia? - Pregunté separándome de ella.

\- Oculté mi escencia por seguridad y vine aquí porque Lord Raku me ordenó buscarte - contestó.

\- ¿Le pasó algo? - me preocupé.

\- No Kagome, tranquila, él solo me ordenó traerte esto - respondió mientras sacaba un paquete y un sobre.

Recibí las cosas y primero abrí el paquete, dentro de él había un hermoso kimono color rojo con pequeños diseños en la parte del hombro, y el obi era de un precioso color dorado.

\- Es hermoso - Susurre.

\- Aún falta la carta - ella sonrió.

Abrí el sobre y dentro de esta la carta.

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _Ha pasado el tiempo y no tenía noticias sobre ti, por esta razón, envíe a Yuki a buscarte. Desde tu partida ya nada es lo mismo, el castillo del Este está en completa monotonía, tú presencia hacía de este lugar uno bello y lleno de luz; tú le dabas vida a este lugar, con tus sonrisas, tus enojos, tus muecas, todo. No te puedes imaginar la falta que me haces, me gustaria tenerte junto a mí todo el tiempo, pero sé que tienes objetivos que alcanzar y cumplir; así que esperaré por ti. Realmente espero que vengas pronto a visitarme dulce Kagome y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme; iría por ti de inmediato, estés donde éstes. Nunca lo dudes..._

 _Atentamente_

 _Raku, Lord del Este_

Sonreí con melancolía al terminar, extrañaba de igual manera a Raku, pero mis objetivos son primordial por el momento...

\- Yuki ¿podrías quedarte a pasar la noche conmigo? - Pregunté un poco avergonzada, no lo reconocería frente a ella pero necesitaba un poco de compañía.

\- Por supuesto Kagome, pero mañana apenas salga el sol tengo que volver al castillo - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias... Yuki -

Fin Pov Kagome

La mañana llegó y con ella el majestuso sol. Sus dorados ojos observaron fijamente el amanecer, tristes y vacíos... así estaban aquellos ojos. Sus compañeros aún dormían profundamente, o al menos eso creía el hanyou.

\- Inuyasha... - nombró una fría voz femenina.

El hanyou desvió su mirada del amanecer a la pálida sacerdotisa que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Dime Kikyo - dijo él casi en un susurro.

\- Ultimamente casi no duermes, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó la miko.

\- Tranquila, no es nada Kikyo – respondió desviando su mirada.

La miko no era tonta, sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba al hanyou. Desde que vió a la colegiala se comportaba así...

\- Como digas... - dijo ella con voz neutra, pero por dentro con una inmensa furia.

\- ¿A dónde vas Kikyo? - preguntó él cuando la vio caminar al bosque.

\- Por almas y por favor no me sigas, me apetece estar sola -

Inuyasha suspiró, sabía de sobra que Kikyo se había molestado, pero ahora no podía ni quería hacer nada para enmendarlo. Sólo tenía cabeza para aquella Youkai de ojos zafiros.

\- ¿Problemas amigo? – habló de repente el monje.

\- Algo así... -

\- Deberías hablar con la señorita Kikyo y explicarle tu situación - comentó el de ropas azules.

\- No se Miroku, Kikyo no entenderá que...-

\- ¿Que deseas estar con la señorita Kagome? - concluyó él.

El ojidorado alzó su mirada soprendido por lo que dijo el monje. ¿Quería estar con Kagome?

\- ¿Has pensado que en todo este tiempo ella pudo enamorarse de alguien más? -

\- ¡No! Eso es imposible ¡Kagome me ama a mí! – gritó el hanyou alterado.

\- ¿Y tú a ella? - continuó el monje.

\- Yo... – no terminó.

\- Pareces que aún lo dudas... –

 _¿La amo? ¿amo a Kagome? Yo ya ni siquiera sé lo que siento, lo que si sé, es que ya no quiero a Kikyo como antes... y en cuanto a Kagome, estoy completamente seguro que aún me ama, y seguirá así..._

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: "Confusión"

Pov Raku.

Caminé apresuradamente por los pasillos al sentir la energía de Yuki ingresando al castillo. Estaba realmente ansioso por la respuesta que seguro me habría mandado Kagome. Tenía que reconocerlo, aquella chiquilla se había metido en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y ya no me esforzaría por negarlo. Kagome me hacía sentir cosas que creí que jamás sentiría; _**amor**_. Sí, me había enamorado de aquella mujer... Cuando ella termine con su misión, le pediré que sea hembra, o como los humanos llaman _"esposa"_. Sólo tengo que tener pasciencia, y esperar a que ella esté lista.

\- Lord Raku, he llegado - informó Yuki inclinándose.

\- Muy bien Yuki ¿le entregaste las cosas que te encargué a Kagome?

\- Sí mi Lord, y Kagome sama quedó muy contenta con ello - sonrió.

\- ¿Te dio algún recado para mí? - pregunté mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

\- Sí, dijo que le encantó su obsequio y que pronto vendría a visitarlo.

Oír aquello me hizo sonreír irremediablemente.

\- Bien Yuki, puedes volver a comenzar con tus labores - dije volteando.

\- Como diga amo - oí que respondió.

Me sentía como un estúpido, pero era un estúpido feliz, solo Kagome podía lograr eso.

/

Pov Kagome.

Una vez que Yuki se había ido, seguí con mi marcha para buscar a Naraku. Vestía el hermoso kimono que Raku me había regalado; agradecía la molestia de él por este regalo. Mi mano derecha fue directamente a mi pecho, ahí estaba su carta, sonreí por ello. Espero poder verlo pronto...

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido a mi parecer y en todo ese tiempo no encontré ninguna pista de ese desgraciado. Suspiré mientras me sentaba frente a una laguna. El sol se escondía rápidamente para dar espacio a la hermosa y estrellada noche. Cerré ms ojos mientras me dejaba caer de espalda en la hierba. Maldición... Viajar sola era tremendamente aburrido, tenía que reconocer...

Una suave brisa nocturna acaricio mi rostro, abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con el maravilloso manto de estrellas en el cielo. En ese momento una hermosa canción vino a mi mente, no pude evitar cantarla...

Moshimo hitotsu dake  
Tatta hitotsu dake  
Kanaerara nara  
Nani o inoru kana

Ima doko ni iru no?  
Ima dare to iru no?  
Aoi sora miyage…  
Sotto toikakaeru.

With you - sugu soba ni  
Ita koro no kimi ga inai

With you - hanaretemo  
Kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni

Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
Soba no nukumori ni wa kanawanai kara  
Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta  
Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni

Kitto sono mirai  
Boku wa mo inai  
Sore dake no koto ni  
Yatto kizuitai yo

For me ~ mayoitteta  
Boku no se o oshite kureta  
For me ~ hohoemi ni  
Kakushite ita kanashigaru hitomi

Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru  
Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaite ita  
Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai  
Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni

Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite  
Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara

Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni  
Mabushii omoide no hikari wo utsushite  
Setsunai tameiki ga iro azayaka ni  
Maiagare kono omoi no subete todokete kure

Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara  
Sayonara wa mirai no tame ni aru kara  
Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni.

 _(Letra en español:_ _. ?letra=1283523_ _)_

Al terminar de cantar sonreí levemente, esta canción me recordaba a Inuyasha, al amor que sentía por él... Me senté nuevamente y dejé que la brisa jugara libremente con mi cabello. Un conocido aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales, él estaba aquí...

\- Miko - me llamó él.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí?

\- No hace mucho... – respondió él.

Me levanto y volteo a verlo.

\- Es raro que tú me busques Sesshomaru, dime ¿qué necesitas?

\- Rin, ella desea verte

\- Ya veo - susurro con ternura - Puedo ir ahora si así lo permites

\- Bien - comentó él comenzando a caminar.

Nos adentramos al oscuro bosque caminando con calma, al parecer Sesshomaru no tenía prisa por llegar. Me dediqué a mirar su ancha espalda y su largo cabello moverse al ritmo de sus pasos. Este era tan brillante, parecía brillar con vida propia; podía asegurar su suavidad. Contuve mis impulsos de tocar aquella melena plateada y me avergoncé por mis pensamientos.

\- Hueles a él – dijo Sesshomaru de repente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿a que te refieres? - pregunté confundida.

\- Hueles a Raku, el olor es mínimo pero aún así detectable

\- Entiendo, es por este kimono, Raku me lo obsequio hace poco

Él solo respondió con su típico "hmp"

/

Narra autora.

\- Inuyasha ¿exactamente a dónde vamos? Hemos estado caminando sin parar desde el mediodía - protestó cansada la exterminadora.

\- Solo busco algún rastro de Naraku, Sango - mintió el hanyou, pues su razón era otra.

\- ¿Usted que piensa excelencia? Inuyasha se ha estado comportando extraño desde que nos encontramos con Kagome – comentó la chica

\- De lo que estoy seguro, es que está muy confundido – respondió el monje.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que está confundido? – preguntó esta vez el zorrito.

\- No lo entenderías si te lo dijera pequeño Shippo

Después de eso ninguno habló, y no se dieron cuenta que su plática fue escuchada por la miko de barro...

Kikyo desde luego sabía a que se refería el monje, era muy astuta... Apretó sus manos con rabia, tendría que hacer algo con su reencarnación o no podría estar en paz.

\- Inuyasha – llamó la miko al hanyou.

Él volteo a verla.

\- Descansemos, ya es de noche y todos estamos agotados. Mañana seguiremos

\- Esta bien – dijo Inuyasha no muy convencido.

Luego de un rato una cálida fogata los abrigaba, mientras el silencio menguaba entre ellos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

\- Iré por almas – Informó la miko sin obtener respuesta, algo que la molestó en demasía.

\- Inuyasha, estás siendo muy obvio – comentó el monje mientas se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Miroku? – preguntó sin ganas el hanyou.

\- Estás buscando a la señorita Kagome ¿me equivoco? – el peliplata volteo a verlo sorprendido, ese monje podía ser muy astuto a veces.

\- Necesito hablar con ella sea como sea...

/

Después de un largo rato caminando al fin Sesshomaru y Kagome llegaron con Rin, y a esas alturas de la noche la pequeña dormía profundamente al lado del Youkai Dragón de dos cabezas.

Avanzó hacia ella y se recostó a su lado, atrayendo suavemente su cabeza para recostarla sobre su regazo.

Sesshomaru veía silenciosamente esa escena mientras afirmaba su espalda en tronco de un árbol. La miko aveces podía ser muy maternal... Desvió su mirada de ella al ser descubierto por los azules ojos de ella.

\- Miko - llamó él.

\- Dime Sesshomaru – contestó ella acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

\- A partir de hoy viajarás conmigo

Continuará...

 **Hola queridas lectoras! Seguro más de una se habrá dado cuenta de que la canción que cantó Kagome, la pusieron para Kikyo cuando supuestamente murió en el Monte de las Ánimas. Bueno, la verdad es que personalmente encuentro muy linda esa canción y encuentro que no le quedaba bien a Kikyo jajaja Bueno, ¿ustedes me entienden no? En fin, también quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado sus preciados reviews...**

 _ **SakuraLI-Taisho**_

 _ **Faby Sama**_

 _ **Shieluss**_

 _ **Asia12**_

 _ **Andy Taisho**_

 _ **Maria Garcia2**_

 _ **Damalunaely**_

 _ **...**_

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: "Un encuentro no deseado"

¿Había oído bien? ¿Sesshomaru le pedía viajar con él?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la miko aún sin poder creérselo

\- No lo repetiré una vez más miko, viajarás conmigo.

Aquello no era una pregunta, si no más bien una orden, algo que molestó un poco a la youkai.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe, Sesshomaru? - el youkai la miró.

\- Rin necesita de una mujer que la acompañe. Yo al ser un demonio inuYoukai no comprendo muchas cosas de los humanos, pero sé que tú sí. Ella te necesita miko - explicó él.

Kagome quedó relativamente sorprendida por la explicación del youkai, comprendió que la pequeña niña tenía que significar mucho para él para que tenga que pedirle "ayuda" a ella.

\- Entiendo, Sesshomaru, viajaré contigo – le informó mientras se acomodaba con la pequeña para dormir. Seguro viajar con aquel youkai le traería consecuencias, pero no era algo que le preocupaba en demasía.

El ojidorado la observó unos momentos más y luego cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar.

/

\- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... ¿Quién lo diría? Aquella débil chiquilla convertida en una youkai – sonrió maléficamente un hanyou.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora Naraku? – preguntó la youkai de ojos color rubí.

\- Por ahora mantenla vigilada, prepararé una sorpresa para nuestra querida Kagome.

\- Está bien.

Kagura volteó para comenzar a caminar fuera del escondite, no tenía la más mínima intención de obedecer a Naraku, pero si quería seguir con vida, tendría que acatar las ordenes que ese despiadado ser le daba, aunque debía reconocer que ir con esa miko no estaría mal, pues ella fue capaz de causarle un gran daño a su amo cuando lucharon. Si la suerte estaba de su lado... Kagome podría matarlo, y ella al fin sería libre.

/

El sol comenzaba a hacerse presente y una pequeña niña humana comenzaba a despertar. Escuchó claramente el bombeo de un corazón, y una agradable calidez en su rostro y torso. Abrió sus marrones ojos lentamente y se encontró en el regazo de una mujer...

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – gritó feliz la niña despertando a la miko-youkai.

\- Rin, buenos días, hermosa – contestó ella mientras abría los ojos.

\- Que alegría que esté aquí señorita Kagome ¡la extrañe mucho! – la abrazó.

\- Yo también te extrañe Rin...

\- ¡Hay pero que tanto escándalo que haces niña! – gritó el sapo levantándose - ¿¡y esa mujer qué hace aquí!? Cuando fue que...

\- La mujer viajará con nosotros – interrumpió el InuYoukai apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¿Q... Qué? – preguntó el pequeño demonio sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó la pequeña.

\- Si, Rin. A partir de hoy viajaré con ustedes y cuidaré de ti – comunicó la miko sonriéndole.

La niña gritó de alegría y abrazó nuevamente a la youkai.

El peliplateado observó a su pequeña protegida y su actitud contribuyó a lo que esperaba. Levantó la mirada hacia la miko y se encontró con una cálida mirada. Su decisión fue la correcta...

\- Yaken, busca algo para comer; luego seguiremos con nuestro camino – ordenó el youkai.

\- Como diga amito – hizo una reverencia y se fue.

\- Rin ¿qué te parece si nos bañamos mientras Yaken vuelve? – preguntó la ojiazul.

\- ¡Si!

\- Sesshomaru... – lo nombró la miko y este asintió levemente con la cabeza – vamos Rin.

Pronto los gritos y risas no se hicieron de esperar, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable, el youkai era capaz de oír claramente a la niña y a la youkai. Después de unos minutos las dos regresaron limpias y frescas. Ayudaron al youkai sapo a cocinar los pescados que recién había traído, para luego comer. En todo ese tiempo la youkai se sintió observada por cierto peliplateado, algo que la puso nerviosa.

Pov Sesshomaru.

Involuntariamente el largo y sedoso cabello de la miko llamó mi atención. La forma en que se pegaba ligeramente a su rostro y las pequeñas gotas cayendo de él... Ella volteó a mirarme encontrándose con mi mirada fija en ella, luego desvío la mirada. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome un estúpido por lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ya estamos listas Sesshomaru – oí su voz luego de unos minutos.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar sin decir nada y el resto me siguió al instante.

/

Narra autora.

\- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! – gritó un hanyou de ojos ambarinos destruyendo a un demonio lagarto.

\- Ese era el último Inuyasha – informó la exterminadora.

\- Bien, continuemos – dijo el peliplateado.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa Inuyasha? No se siente ninguna aura maligna en esa dirección – dijo el monje.

\- Solo quiero ir y ya ¡no me pregunten más! – respondió enojado comenzando a correr.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Hace un tiempo Inuyasha se comporta raro – comentó el zorrito.

\- Si.. A todo esto ¿dónde se fue Kikyo? – preguntó la exterminadora mirando a los lados.

\- Esta mañana dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje importante, y se fue – contestó el de ropas azules.

\- ¿Un viaje? Que extraño...

\- La señorita Kikyo es un enigma para todos, inclusive para Inuyasha.

A varios metros de ahí corría el hanyou con una dirección fija, hace unos momentos, antes de que esos lagartos comenzaran a atacarlos, había sentido el leve olor de la miko-youkai a lo lejos, por eso no dudó ni un segundo en ir a ese lugar. No pudo evitar sentir decepción al llegar y no encontrarla ahí, pero estaba seguro de que estaba muy cerca.

/

Es sol comenzaba a ocultarse, trayendo consigo a la hermosa e iluminada noche. Kagome y Rin preparaban una fogata para abrigarse, mientras el ojidorado las observaba desde lejos.

Cuando la luna llegó a su punto más alto, todos descansaban, menos cierta azabache, había algo que no le permitía descansar.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la pequeña que estaba a su lado, tomó su espada y se internó en el bosque. Caminó un buen tiempo hasta que se detuvo sintiendo en ese lugar la presencia de alguien.

\- Sal de ahí Kagura, sé que estás aquí – habló la miko mirando unos árboles frente a ella.

\- Se nota que has cambiado bastante, Kagome – dijo una youkai saliendo de su escondite – pudiste sentir mi presencia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas Kagura? – preguntó la ojiazul sin rodeos.

\- Naraku está detrás de ti.

\- Eso lo sé de sobra. Con las heridas que le hice sería muy estúpido que no me buscara.

\- Escucha, Naraku tiene algo preparado para ti...

\- ¿Por qué me estás contando esto Kagura? – preguntó la miko confundida por la actitud de la mujer.

\- Yo solo quiero ser libre y tú tienes el suficiente poder para acabar de una vez por todas con él.

\- Entiendo, entonces ¿me ayudarás?

\- En lo que pueda, Naraku la mayor parte del tiempo me tiene vigilada, por ahora te advierto que te cuides, no sé lo que está tramando, pero estoy segura de que no será nada bueno – comentó la youkai de ojos rojos.

\- Bien, espero que no estés mintiendo sino... - no pudo terminar al sentir una conocida presencia venir rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

\- ¡Maldición! Ese estúpido me siguió. Tengo que irme, te mantendré informada – dijo mientras sacaba su pluma para marcharse,

\- ¡Maldita sea Kagura! lo guiaste hacia mí – expresó molesta la ojiazul observando como la dama de los vientos se escapaba.

Ya no tenía escapatoria, tendría que hablar con él.

\- Kagome... – la nombró una voz masculina.

Ella volteó.

\- Inuyasha...

\- Kagome, por fin pude encontrarte – dijo el hanyou abrazándola.

\- Inuyasha yo...

\- No tienes idea la falta que me has hecho Kagome, te extrañé – confesó.

La youkai abrió grandemente sus ojos, completamente sorprendida; no esperó aquella confesión por parte de él.

\- Te necesito a mi lado Kagome, por favor, vuelve conmigo – susurró apretándola más contra él.

\- Inuyasha basta, eso no pasará – habló ella separándose bruscamente de él.

\- Pero Kagome...

\- Tú un año atrás hiciste tu elección – recordó ella, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Entonces, tú nos oíste aquella noche – bajó la mirada.

\- Así es Inuyasha, Tú ya elegiste a Kikyo, ya no me necesitas en tu vida.

\- ¡Pero prometiste quedarte a mi lado!

La youkai cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba, definitivamente el ojidorado jamás cambiaría.

\- Jamás lo prometí, solo te dije que quería permanecer a tu lado Inuyasha.

\- Aun así...

\- Aun así nada Inuyasha, yo ya estoy viajando con alguien, así que por favor te pediré que te vallas – se dio la vuelta.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Kagome...

\- Por supuesto que hablo en serio Inuyasha, ahora por favor vete – dijo comenzando a caminar.

\- ¡No! – la abrazó por la espalda – ya te perdí una vez, ¡no te perderé nuevamente!.

\- Inuyasha suéltame...

\- ¡No lo haré!

\- ¡Te dijo que la soltaras estúpido hanyou! – interrumpió con rabia otro peliplateado.

\- Sesshomaru...

Continuará...

 **Hola holaaa ¿Cóm** **o están? Espero que bien, ahí les dejé un nuevo capítulo y uff las cosas se están por poner buenas. Por favor sigan comentando!**

 **Hasta la próxima! :3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas! Seguro más de una quiso matarme por dejar el capítulo anterior en lo mejor... Pero no se alarmen! Aquí está la continuación jjajajaj. Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y estoy muy contenta que disfruten mi historia.**

 **Por último, quiero informarles que nuevamente estoy teniendo problemas con Fanfiction. Este capítulo lo he editado alrededor de 5 veces, no sé porque me cambia las palabras, pero en fin, estoy segura que ustedes lo comprenden.**

 **Sin más que decir ... ¡A LEER!**

.

Capítulo 10: "Tristeza"

.

\- Sesshomaru ...

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí maldito? - gritó Inuyasha sacando su espada

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, hanyou - Soltó el youkai con desprecio

\- ¡Más vale que te largues, Sesshomaru!

\- Un sucio híbrido como tú no me dará órdenes ...

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! - lo atacó.

\- ¡Inuyasha basta! - gritó la youkai detrás de él

\- Espérame ahí Kagome, terminaré de una vez por todas con este engendro - dijo el de ropas rojas.

Las espadas comenzaron a chocar con ímpetu, varias chispas salían de ellas por la magnitud de las fuerzas de sus amos, los cuales irradiaban furia a través de sus similares ojos...

\- ¡Te acabaré maldito! ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! - rugió lanzando su poder sin percatarse de que la ojiazul se puso en medio de ambos.

\- ¡Te dije basta, Inuyasha! - gritó enojada la miko disipando el poder del viento cortante con un simple movimiento de su espada.

\- Ka ... ¿Kagome? - la nombró asombrado el hanyou.

\- Ya es suficiente, los dos - volteó a ver al youkai - Y tú Inuyasha, te tienes que ir, tu grupo espera por ti.

\- ¡Pero tú también eres parte de él! - recalcó refiriéndose a su grupo de amigos.

\- Eso fue en el pasado, Inuyasha. Ahora viajo con Sesshomaru ...

\- ¿Qué? No, no puedes estar hablando en serio Kagome - respondió el hanyou sin poder creérselo.

\- Estoy hablando muy en serio, Inuyasha, ahora vete

\- Tú ... - miró al youkai con furia - ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome maldito? - corrió para atacarlo.

La miko se interpuso nuevamente, y con el mango de su espada le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

\- Ka ... gome - soltó el hanyou con dolor.

\- Entiende... ¡Entiende de una vez que no volveré contigo! - le gritó - Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste. ¡Siempre corriste a los brazos de ella! Y a mí ... Y a mí me dejabas con el corazón cada vez más roto. No tienes idea de cuánto lloré por ti, ni cuanto lo que deseé para que te quedaras conmigo, en vez de ir por ella. ¡Por eso no tienes ningún derecho de pedirme que vuelva contigo! ¡No después de todo el daño que me hiciste!.

\- Kagome... Yo nunca quise... - habló con tristeza. Que idiota fue, no tenía idea de cuánto dolor le había causado a su pequeña miko.

\- No digas nada, no espero que te justifiques, solo dejame en paz - volteó para irse.

\- Kagome, ¡Lo siento! - expresó el hanyou con dolor.

Ella volteó su rostro y lo vio un momento.

\- Ya es muy tarde ...

El de ropas rojas vio con lamento como su verdadero amor se iba con su medio hermano. En ese momento lo entendió, la amaba a ella, pero como la miko había dicho antes ... "Ya es muy tarde".

Se tiró de espaldas bruscamente para caer en la hierba, y sin el más mínimo ruido dejó caer unas finas lágrimas por sus mejillas. La había perdido ... Había perdido al único rayo de luz en su vida, y lo peor de todo, es que él se lo merecía.

/

La miko se detuvo y alzó sus ojos al oscuro cielo. El youkai a su espalda, también se detuvo, observando sus reacciones.

En ese momento el ojidorado se regañó mentalmente por casi perder el control cuando vio al hanyou abrazando a la fuerza a la miko. Cerró los ojos un poco molesto. Eso, en primer lugar, no tuvo porque enfadarlo.

\- Sesshomaru, necesito estar sola unos momentos - dijo ella aún de espalda.

\- ¿Tanto te afectó verlo? - la ignoró

\- Sí, no era el momento de hablar con él.

\- ¿Aún lo amas? - preguntó sin darse cuenta.

La youkai volteó a verlo sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto que no, es imposible amar a una persona que no hizo más que hacerte daño - explicó ella.

\- Entonces ¿por qué estás tan afectada?

La miko levantó una ceja confundida. Sesshomaru nunca hablaba tanto, pero aún sí respondió.

\- Porque no estaba preparada para verlo. Él me lastimó demasiado y verlo a la cara solo me hizo recordar todo lo que sufrí por él.

El peliplateado se acercó a ella, y cuando sus cuerpos casi se tocaban se detuvo. La diferencia de estatura se hizo de notar irremediablemente. La miko, a pesar de haber crecido unos buenos centímetros al convertirse en youkai, no le llegaba ni al hombro al peliplateado. Ella alzó su rostro levemente sonrojado, y él lo notó. Azul y dorado se conectaron, se perdieron el otro al otro. ¿Por qué esa simple cercanía los hace sentirse así?

El sonrojo de ella aumentó al notar que el youkai se comenzaba a inclinar sobre ella.

\- Sesshomaru ... - Susurró suavemente.

El ojidorado se detuvo en su cuello y aspiró fuertemente el olor de la miko. Debía reconocerlo, ella olía estupendo. Subió unos centímetros más hasta su oreja y dijo:

\- No vuelvas a salir de noche sin mi autorización - al terminar se alejó rápidamente.

La youkai quedó viendo como el peliplateado comenzó a caminar sin esperarla. Con las mejillas todavía rojas tal cual tomate, cayó en cuenta con lo que le ordenó el youkai.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! - gritó la chica enojada

Sesshomaru, quien iba unos metros más adelante, sonrió.

/

\- ¡Inuyasha! - gritó el zorrito corriendo hacia el nombrado.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Inuyasha? - preguntó la exterminadora siendo totalmente ignorada.

\- Inuyasha ... - Susurró el kitsune. El hanyou transmitía una aura de completa tristeza.

\- Me encontré con Kagome cuando seguía a Kagura ...

\- ¿Kagome?

\- ¿Kagura?

\- Cuando ustedes descansaban sentí el olor de Kagura cerca de aquí, la seguí y me encontré con Kagome - contestó el hanyou.

\- Ella ... ¿está bien? - preguntó Sango

\- Lo está.

\- ¿Entonces por qué esa cara, Inuyasha? - indagó el monje.

El ojidorado no respondió.

\- ¡Responde de una vez perrucho! - exclamó el zorrito después de unos largos segundos.

\- Ella no quiere volver con nosotros - soltó sin más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque ahora está con el estúpido de Sesshomaru! ¡Y ya no pregunten más! - gritó colérico, para luego alejarse de ellos.

\- ¿Está con Sesshomaru? - susurró con extrañeza el de ropas azules.

\- Estoy segura de que Kagome tiene una razón para no volver con nosotros ¡y la razón es Inuyasha! - opinó enojada la chica.

\- Quizás tengas razón Sanguito pero es mejor no sacar conclusiones antes del tiempo, esperemos hasta encontrarnos con la señorita Kagome.

/

\- ¿Ya está todo listo? - preguntó una fría voz femenina.

\- Ya casi, hay que tener un poco de paciencia querida Kikyo ...

\- Solo espero que tu plan funcione Naraku, quiero a Kagome fuera de mi vida y de Inuyasha - dijo ella con desprecio.

\- Tranquila, funcionará ... Ahora ven aquí y cumple con tu palabra - extendió sus brazos.

\- Cuando acabes con su vida cumpliré con lo prometido, antes no.

\- Supongo que tendré que apresurarme entonces - sonrió con malicia.

\- Bien por mí - respondió la miko de barro.

.

 _ **Continuará ...**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las personas que me han acompañado en esta historia y me han dejado sus preciados comentarios, también quiero decir que estoy pensando en compartir mi historia en otro sitio, y aparte de eso les quiero confesar que tengo una nueva historia de Sessh y Kag en proceso. Sin más que decir ¡A LEER!**

Capítulo 11: "Batalla"

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde el encuentro que tuvo con su antiguo amor, las cosas marcharon bien entre la youkai y su nuevo grupo, todo lo contrario al hanyou que parecía cada vez más distanciado de sus amigos y de la miko de barro.

Sus ojos azules observaron el majestuoso atardecer mientras el suave viento movía ligeramente sus cabellos y su kimono.

\- Tardaste - habló la azabache

\- Es difícil escapar de Naraku - respondió la youkai de ojos rojos detrás de ella.

La miko volteo a verla.

\- Y dime ¿ya averiguaste su plan?

\- Algo pude averiguar ...

\- Entonces dilo - ordenó la ojiazul.

\- Escucha, Naraku no está trabajando solo, al parecer esa sacerdotisa que acompaña a Inuyasha está ayudándolo...

\- ¿Kikyo?

\- Así es, y ya todo está preparado, esta noche te atacarán, debes estar alerta.

\- Esa mujer... - susurró enojada - ya sabía que intentaría algo en mí contra pero no imaginé que se uniría a Naraku.

\- Pues ya lo sabes, está dispuesta a todo con tal de que desaparezcas.

\- Bien, estaré preparada, ya puedes irte - dijo la azabache.

\- Está bien, suerte - se despidió mientras sacaba su pluma y se marchaba.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dedicó a lo que queda del atardecer.

/

El sol se estaba ocultando, preparando el cielo para la noche. Un oscuro ser observaba este panorama, y de sus ojos y boca se podían distinguir la más pura diversión.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? - Preguntó a la extraña criatura que llegó hasta él.

\- Si amo - respondió la fémina.

\- Ve a por esa youkai, tráela hasta mí como sea - sonrió con malicia.

\- Así será, amo Naraku - se inclinó.

\- Ahora ve, y no me decepciones querida Yui -

\- Como diga mi señor - se inclinó nuevamente para después salir.

Naraku soltó una risa perturbadora ...

/

\- ¡Señorita Kagome ya está listo! - llamó alegremente la niña.

La youkai se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a comer.

\- Señorita Kagome ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Eh? No, nada Rin ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que desde la tarde se ve muy pensativa - respondió la pequeña preocupada.

\- No es nada, tranquila - le sonrió y la niña la imitó.

\- ¡Oh! ¡El señor Sesshomaru ya volvió! - Rin corrió a él.

\- Rin ¿has sido buena niña? - preguntó como siempre el ojidorado.

\- ¡Sí señor Sesshomaru!

El youkai asintió.

Kagome observó la escena enternecida. El peliplateado a veces podía ser muy paternal con la pequeña Rin. Sonrió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, pero luego recordó lo que pasaría esa noche. Apartó la mirada con preocupación, no quería poner en peligro a nadie.

\- Miko - la llamó el Inu sacándola de sus pensamientos.

El InuYoukai sabía de por sí que algo andaba mal con la miko, su mirada llena de preocupación y su aroma la delataba. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras la ojiazul esperaba a que él hablara...

\- Algo te preocupa, y no intentes negarlo - comenzó - tu aroma y expresión te delatan por sí sola así que habla.

La youkai lo miro sorprendida, y dando un largo suspiro habló.

\- Naraku viene por mí, me atacará esta noche - respondió ella mirándolo.

El youkai frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes?

\- Miko ¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes? - le preguntó aparentemente sereno, aunque la verdad estaba molesto.

\- Sabía que Naraku tramaba algo en mi contra, pero recién esta tarde me enteré que vendría por mí.

El Inu la miró detalladamente y no preguntó más. Se incorporó y caminó hasta sus otros dos acompañantes que estaban a unos metros de ellos.

\- Rin, Yaken, síganme - ordenó el ojidorado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A donde amo? - preguntó el kappa.

\- A un lugar más seguro ...

La ojiazul se levantó y comenzó a caminar detrás del youkai, comprendía que quería proteger a sus acompañantes y eso era lo más obvio. Unos minutos más adelante el peliplateado encontró una cueva y ordenó al sapo y a la niña que se quedaran ahí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa amo? - preguntó el youkai verde preocupado por la actitud de su señor.

\- Yaken, protege a Rin - dijo el InuYoukai.

\- Pero ... - susurró la niña confundida.

\- Rin escucha - se agachó la youkai a su altura - necesito que te quedes aquí con Yaken, habrá peligro acá afuera y por eso debes quedarte aquí dentro. Prometeme que bajo ninguna circunstancia saldrás de este lugar ¿sí?

\- Sí señorita, lo prometo - sonrió cálidamente.

\- Bien - salió fuera de la cueva - pondré un campo de energía alrededor - juntó sus manos y una luz azul salió de sus manos para después extinguirse y rodear la cueva.

\- Miko vámonos - habló el youkai volteando a caminar.

\- Nos vemos pronto - se despidió.

/

Una pálida mujer descansaba en las raíces de un gran árbol, las extrañas criaturas con forma de serpiente, volaban alrededor de ella con una luz brillante en sus patas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y aparentaba estar profundamente dormida, pero no era así, ella estaba muy ansiosa por algo que probablemente ocurriría esa noche. Abrió los ojos y observó el cielo estrellado, la nueva extensión de Naraku ya debería estar en camino hacia su reencarnación. Si tenía suerte, lograría por fin deshacerse de la joven, y ella por su parte, se quedaría totalmente con su amado Hanyou peliplateado. Pero sabía que no todo podría ser como ella lo quería, pues estaba aquel trato que hizo con Naraku al momento de unirse a él, en ese momento en realidad estaba dispuesta a todo, y por tal razón creo un sucio pacto con aquel repugnante ser, todo por hacer desaparecer a la joven futurista. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al pensar que tendría que hacer **_aquello_** con ese despreciable ser, no podía evitar sentir repulsión, pero ya no había marcha atrás, Naraku no la dejaría en paz hasta haber pagado las consecuencias de aliarse a él.

\- Aquí estás Kikyo ...

La nombrada bajó la mirada.

\- Inuyasha ... No te sentí venir - comentó ella levantándose.

\- Últimamente has estado muy rara ¿pasa algo?

\- No, nada, no es nada, ven volvamos al campamento - dijo ella tomándolo del brazo.

\- Esta bien - respondió el hanyou no tan convencido.

/

Lejos de ahí estaban dos youkais con las manos en sus espadas y alertas a toda la clase de ruido, sabían que algo se aproximaba, el ambiente y el aura cambiaban a cada minuto que pasaba ... Hasta que pronto una figura se pudo distinguir en el cielo. No tenía forma, solo eran llamas negras, rodeando algo, tampoco se podía oler ni percibir su aura demoníaca, era muy extraño...

Ambos youkais observaron a la extraña criatura descender hasta ellos y luego lentamente iba tomando forma humana.

Pov Kagome.

Aquella criatura comenzaba poco a poco a tener forma humanoide y no pude evitar sentirme sorprendida por su silueta. Era pálida, casi como la nieve; tenía los ojos de un color rojo como la sangre y no se podía ver brillo alguno en ellos; su cabello era largo, de un color gris opaco y lo traía amarrado a una coleta baja. Su kimono era de color negro, un poco revelador, y dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos y parte de su muslo y pierna derecha.

\- La miko Kagome - susurró la extraña.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres una nueva extensión de Naraku? - pregunté con firmeza.

\- Pues sí - dijo con simpleza - Mi nombre es Yui y soy una extensión del gran Naraku.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?

\- Asesinarte, obviamente - sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿En serio crees poder hacerlo? - dije desafiante, preparándome para luchar.

\- Por supuesto ... - corrió hacia mí para atacarme.

Desenvainé mi espada y esquivé sin problema el ataque, y ella sin perder el tiempo sacó de su kimono dos afiladas dagas unidas por una cadena en ambos mangos de la misma. Los metales comenzaron a chocar con fuerza, esa mujer era muy ágil moviéndose y esquivaba sin problema alguno mis ataques. Observé de reojo a Sesshomaru y lo encontré peleando con Hakudoshi ¿De dónde demonios había aparecido él? Un fuerte golpe contra mi espada me hizo volver a concentrarme, salté hacia atrás un par de metros de mi contrincante, para luego volver a ponerme en posición de combate.

\- No te distraigas o perderás la cabeza - sentenció ella alzando sus dagas.

\- No seré yo quien la pierda - respondo segura - concentré mi poder demoníaco en mi espada y lancé mi técnica ... Varias lanzas de hielo salieron en dirección a mi enemigo, trató de evitarlos pero no pudo con todas.

La sangre comenzó a salir de sus heridas y ella con su mano arrancó de un tirón las lanzas que estaban en su abdomen y hombro.

\- Nada mal ... - dijo ella sonriendo.

Narra Autora.

Aquella reacción no es la que esperaba la azabache, pero aún así corrió a ella para volver a pelear. Sus armas volvieron a chocar con fuerza y el suelo a sus pies retumbó. Kagome alzó su espada y la chocó bruscamente contra las dagas de Yui para que después volviera a salir las lanzas de hielo, las que se clavaron irremediablemente en el cuerpo de su enemiga, más sin embargo, ella volvió a atacarla como si nada y logró cortar su hombro izquierdo. De un salto la miko volvió atrás mientras observaba incrédula como la ojisangre comenzaba a quitarse las lanzas ... Algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Ven por mí ¿o es que ya te rendiste? - preguntó con burla la pálida mujer.

La azabache corrió a atacarla, concentrando esta vez mejor su poder, las espadas chocaban y chocaban pero la extraña mujer no parecía estar cansada y nada por el estilo, sino que era al revés. Unas gotas de sudor resbalan por la frente de la miko mientras esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante, le costaba trabajo esquivarla, se comenzó a agotar en demasía, entonces comprendió que algo estaba ocurriendo. Utilizando su poca fuerza, alejó con su espada unos metros a la mujer mientras respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué sucede Miko, ya te cansaste?

\- Absorbes los poderes demoníacos ¿me equivoco? - preguntó la youkai.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Acertaste miko! - respondió la ojisangre con falsa sorpresa.

\- Es por eso que no te agotas, has estado absorbiendo mi poder ...

\- Exacto - rió con burla - y ahora que lo sabes ¿qué harás al respecto?

.

Continuará ...

Voy a confesar que me costó demasiado subir este capitulo, esto que hace fanfiction es tremendamente agotador... Pensaré bien si seguir subiendo los cap aquí o en otro sitio :c Pido disculpas por algún error.


End file.
